Just a storyline
by WonderBoysLover
Summary: After learning what is to become of the shield Seth is upset but Roman's there to reassure him that nothing will chance between them when the camera's aren't rolling. T for light swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Late night

**Colby, Joe and Jon had always considered themselves as brothers ever since they became a group. Colby and Joe have been in a relationship for nearly same time. This story is set the night before raw when Colby is upset for what he has to do the following night on raw.**

**Colby/Seth Joe/Roman**

**I decided to use their real names instead of their in ring ones, hope you enjoy.**

**...**

**After Payback**

It was 2:32 in the morning when Joe reached out for his partner but was met with cold sheets for the third night in a row. Cracking open his eyes he saw that the balcony door was open. After the brutal match they just had he was beyond sore and exhausted but he sat up anyway. It was only a week ago when they were told how the Shield's split was going to happen and he was beyond shocked at what they were making Colby do. The three of them were now like brothers to each other and he really didn't want to be apart from them. He peeked his head outside and saw Colby sitting in a chair with his knees pulled to his chest, eyes closed. Slowly walking up behind him he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here, it's freezing?" He got no answer so he walked in front of the smaller male and knelt down in front of him. "What are you thinking about Colby?"

"Raw." Colby says, his voice just above a whisper and eyes still shut.

Joe sighed, tonight on Raw was when the big betrayal was going to happen and he wasn't looking forward to it. "Colby?"

Colby opened his eyes and looked at the Samoan. "Why am I the one who has to do this? They already made me walk away from you and Jon once and now there making me do it again, this fucking sucks." He admits looking down.

"I know and but it's just a storyline Colby." Roman says. "It won't chance anything between us, no matter what happens."

Colby stared back into Joe's eyes and slowly nods. "I'm going to miss the shield."

Joe smiled. "Me too." He got to his feet and held out his hand. "Come on, I can't sleep if you're not in my arms."

Seeing Joe smile made him smile as well so he took Joe's hand and the two of then went back inside. Joe climbed into the bed first and Colby got in after him. Resting his head on Joe's chest he wrapped his arm around his waist. "Joe?" He says looking up after moments of silence. "I love you."

Joe leans down and pressed their lips together. "I know, I love you too." Colby laid his head back down and he started running his fingers through his hair. "Always."

**END**

**A/N Despite what happened I still love Seth Rollins and I wish him all the best, the same goes for Dean and Roman. Man I'm going to miss the shield. I'll have another part called the fallout up in a bit. Can't wait to see what happens next week**


	2. Chapter 2: The fallout

**Seth/Colby Dean/Jon Roman/Joe**

**...**

Ten minutes until The Shield was suppose to go out for Joe and Randy's match and Colby was a ball of nerves. How the hell was he suppose to make this betrayal convincing enough so that the wwe universe would believe it. He didn't want the shield to break up, in fact he thought the idea of tearing apart the most dominant faction in the wwe today was a horrible idea but he didn't have a choice. He sat alone in the shields private locker room staring down at his hands when the door opened. He already knew who it was so he didn't bother looking up. Joe sat next to him and reached out for his hand, causing him to look over at the dark haired man.

"Are you ready for this?" Joe asked.

Colby looked down and shook his head. "No."

**...**

**Later after Raw**

After getting checked out by the trainers and everything Jon and Joe packed up their stuff and headed for the hotel about forty minutes away. "Are you alright over there?" Joe asked, noticing how Jon kept groaning and moving around.

"Yeah, just hurts like hell." Jon says looking over at Joe. "Colby did good though, if I was a wwe fan and I saw the beat down I would have been convinced that he had it out for us. Speaking of Colby I haven't heard from him since we left the arena, have you?"

"No, I've called him like five times but all I kept getting is the voicemail." Joe says as he pulled into a parking spot at the hotel they were staying at for the night. "Maybe he's with Hunter or something."

"Or maybe he's just upset." Jon says. "I saw a few messed up tweets about him while you were in the shower. Calling him a sellout and even sending him death threats. Some of these wwe fans are seriously messed up." The two of them got out and headed inside. He sat in the waiting area while Joe got their room keys. A few minutes Joe returned, an obvious look of worry on his face. "What is it?"

"Colby's here but he booked his own room." Joe says. "The lady at the desk said that he didn't want to be bothered. She also said that Seth looked upset when she talked to him."

"Alright then I'll just see you guys tomorrow." Jon started to walk off but Joe grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Hunter wants me to do something else." Joe says.

**...**

Colby hated being labeled the bad guy. He sat quietly on the king size bed strolling down his Twitter account. He had lost half of his followers and had been called every name you could think off. He then saw a picture of Joe's bare back, freshly made bruises were there. He knew that it was probably just for their storyline but seeing that picture of Joe only upset him more and he closed his lab top and tossed it down to the foot of the bed. Dropping his head back he closed his eyes but seconds later there was a knock on the door. He already knew who it was but he still didn't move. Finally after Joe kept repeatedly knocking on the door he got up and opened it before returning to the bed.

Joe sighed and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He watched as Colby covered his head with the blanket. "Come on Colby don't be like that." When he didn't get a responds he reached over and removed the covers. "Colby?"

"Just leave me alone Joe." Colby says moving to get out of the bed but he was immediately pulled back and into Joe's lap. He tried to get free but the larger male's arms wrapped tighter around his waist, holding him there so he just gave up. "Is Jon alright?" He asked after a few seconds of silence passed.

"He's alright." Joe's says resting his head on Colby's shoulder. "Don't listen to what their saying Colby because they obviously don't have anything else better to do."

"Their right." Colby looked down. "I saw the picture you posted, I know it was for the storyline but it was still pretty hard to watch. This storyline is only going to get worse for us. Do you think we'll be able to stay together in real life knowing that we'll be beating the crap out of each other in the ring now?"

"We'll be fine." Joe replied.

Colby shifted in Joe's arms and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Joe's smiled. "I've been through worse so don't worry about me. You don't mind if I stay here with you, do you?"

"No I was going to ask you to say anyway." Colby says.

"Well I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." Joe says. "I feel icky so I'm going to jump in the showers." He gave Colby a quick kiss before getting to his feet but before he left he picked up Colby's lab top. "I'm going to take this with me."

Colby watched as Joe went into the bathroom, leaving it open. He watched as he stared to get undressed but when he saw Joe's back he looked away and moved back under the covers. 'This was going to be a long week.'

**A/N** **So** **I** **decided** **to** **keep** **adding** **on** **to** **this** **story** **meaning** **I'll** **have** **something** **new** **every** **week** **as** **Seth's** **storyline** **continues** **to** **darken. As it does his personal relationship with Joe and friendship with Jon starts to suffer.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Briefcase

**Set a few hours after MITB**

Joe pushed open the door to the hotel room he shared with Colby and headed right for the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled off his shoes but when he looked up Colby was leaning against the wall by the closed door. The silver briefcase rested on the floor and his head down. "Colby?"

"I tried to talk to Jonathan before we left the arena and he wouldn't talk to me." Colby says.

Joe sighed. "He's just a little warn down after that hellacious battle you two were in."

"Is that why he asked for his own room and told us not to bother him." Colby looked up at Joe. "He hates me now and I don't blame him. This storyline is ruining everything, hell I'd give it all up for us to be the shield again. I hate that Joe had to lose that way. He's wanted this since NXT and he deserves it more then me."

"And what about you Colby, you deserve this just as much." Joe says getting up and going over to his partner. "Jon loves you like a brother and that's not going to chance. Beside you should be happy you got the briefcase. That guarantees that you'll be the next wwe world heavyweight champion."

"What about Sandow and Cena?" Colby says. "When they cashed in they both lost and who's to say that the same thing won't happen to me whenever they decide to let me cash in. I was going to talk to Hunter about our match at Battleground and get him to put the briefcase on the line because I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"Colby don't do that." Joe says.

When Joe went to reach for him he pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower." He grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Colby?" Joe starts to say but Colby enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He was aching all over his body from his ladder match but to worried about Colby to care. He put his shoes back on and left the hotel room. Joe ride the elevator up two floor and headed to Jon's room. He knocked a few times but got no answer. "Good, open the door before kick it in!" He yelled. Seconds of silence passed before the door opened and Jonathan appeared. "What the hell is your problem?" He says pushing past him and into the room.

"Don't yell, I have a headache and your voice is making my head hurt." Jon says rubbing his head and closing the door. "Why are you even here, I told you that I didn't want to be bothered."

"Why did you blow off Colby after the arena?" Joe says. "He's already feeling like crap because of the storyline and you're making it worse by ignoring him."

Jon groaned and walked over to the bed. "I'm too tired for this Joe, can we talk about it tomorrow."

"No, we're going to talk about this now!" Joe yells.

"I don't see why he's so upset when he's the one getting all the glory!' Jon yelled sitting on the bed. "I don't think he's lost a match since we broke up and now he's all but guarantee to be the next champion. You're telling me that you're not at all upset about them giving John another title run."

"Of course I'm upset about but what can I do." Joe says. "There's a lot of time until battleground so maybe they'll have a change of heart."

"Oh come on." Jon says. "Cena is going to win like he always does and he'll go on to face Brock Lesnar at Summer slam while you fight triple H and I'll probably still be in this fund with Colby. I guarantee that he'll be the champion by the end of the year."

"He doesn't want to be champion." Joe says. "He says that he's going to talk to Hunter about putting his briefcase on the line against you at Battleground."

"Why would he do that." Jon asked.

"Because he doesn't want this to ruin our friendship." Joe says sitting across from him on the other bed. "He thinks you hate him and I'm starting to think that you do."

"I don't hate Colby I just hate this whole heated rivalry were in right now." Jon says.

"Can you talk to him then and tell him that." Joe says. "I'm sure that he'll believe you if you tell him."

"Alright, just let me get dressed." Jon says heading to the bathroom. About seven minutes later the two of them were back in Joe's room but Colby was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Joe says exiting the bathroom. "His stuff is still here so he couldn't have gone far. Why don't we split up and I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes."

Thirty minutes later Joe and Jon meet back in front of his room after being unsuccessful in locating Colby but when they both entered the room they found the younger male asleep. Colby was curled up in a ball on the far end of the king size bed and when Joe walked in front of him he could tell that he's been crying. "Damn it Colby."

Jon stood close by with his hands in his pockets. "I'll just talk to him later alright because it's early and we all have to leave early for Raw. I'll make it clear to him that we're brother no matter what, promise."

Joe nodded and looked over at Jon. "Thanks for coming with me to look for Colby."

"That's what friends are for." Jon patted Joe on the shoulder and headed out of the door.

Joe watched him go then turned back to his distressed lover. He slowly ran his fingers through his Colby. "Colby don't shut me out, please." He showered and pulled on a pair of sweats before climbing behind Colby. He went to wrap his arm around Colby but the smaller male turned to face him, still asleep. He brushed Colby's hair away from his face. "You have no idea how much I need you Lopez." Glancing over at the clock he saw that it was after two. He knew he should go to sleep as well but he was afraid to close his eyes, afraid that if he did Colby would disappear again and he didn't want that. He moved closer to Colby and closed his eyes. "I love you two-toned, always."

**...**

About 7:24 in the morning Joe woke up to pounding on his door. He cracked open his eyes and immediately reached out for Colby but was met with cold sheets. "Colby!' He called out. The pounding only continued so he got up and answered the door. "What the hell is your problem?"

Jon lowered his hands and sighed. "You overslept man, we leave at eight so get your crap."

Joe ran his hands over his face. "Hey have you seen Colby because he's not here."

Jon shook his head. "He probably left already, hurry up and I'll meet you downstairs."

Joe closed the door, pulled out his phone and sat on his bed. "Come on Colby answer your phone." Instead of hearing Colby's voice he got the answering machine. "Damn it." He sat his phone on the bed and started packing his stuff, he couldn't stop thinking about Colby.**  
**

**...**

**A/N Hi guys I hope you've enjoyed my update and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**I know that Seth and Dean are suppose to have a match at battleground but I also heard that Seth will put the briefcase on the line and Dean's going to win it. Does anyone know if that's true or not?**


	4. Chapter 4: A week of silence

**One week later**

**Set after Raw 7-7-14**

To say that Joe Anoa'i was pissed would be an understatement and he was pissed off for two reasons. One; they made him suck up to Cena and make him look like the hero when he was the one who did all the work. Two; he hasn't spoken to Seth since the night of the Money in the bank paperview. Colby was avoiding him completely now and refused to talk to him unless it was in the ring. He was sitting in the parking lot of the arena in his rent a car waiting for Jon when he spotted Colby walking towards another car. His hood was pulled down over his head but he could tell by the walk that it was Colby. Quickly getting out of the car he caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Colby."

Colby stopped momentary before trying to pull out of Joe's grip.

"Colby please." Joe says moving in front of him. "Why are you doing this, why are you shutting me out?"

Colby kept his head down. "Joe I'm tired and-"

"I don't care." Joe says cutting him off. "Look whatever I did to upset you I'm sorry." He removed his hand from Colby's arm.

Colby sighed and started chewing on his bottom lip. "Joe you didn't do anything wrong." He looked up at the love of his life and removed the hood from his head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Joe asks.

"I can't do this with you anymore." Colby whispers. "I think we break up."

Joe's face fell. "Colby, please don't do this."

Colby looked away from Joe's pleading eyes. "I have to go." He went to leave again but Joe blocked his path.

"Colby, you have no idea how much I need you." Joe says.

Colby couldn't bring himself to look Joe in the eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt in them so he stepped back and headed for his car. Not looking back at Joe's heartbroken face.

Joe stood there as Colby got into the car and drove off and once it was gone he just stared off into space. He didn't notice Jon beside him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jon frowned when he saw that Joe was on the verge of crying. "What?"

Joe wiped his face and stormed off. "Nothing, let's go."

Jon tossed his bags in the back seat and climbed into the passengers side. He watched as Joe had a death grip on the steering wheel, his eyes as steel. "Come on Joe, tell me what's going on?" He watched as Joe's face softened and his hands fell to his lap. "I finally talked to Colby."

"And?" Jon starts.

"It's over." Joe whispers. "Colby broke up with me." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Before you ask he didn't say anything as to why, he just left."

"I'm sorry." Jon says.

"Let's just drop it alright." Joe says. "I just want to forget the whole conversation ever happened."

Jon nodded and when Joe didn't say anything else he turned his eyes out the window. He couldn't believe Colby broke up with Joe, especially after everything the two of them been through. He had to talk to Colby and before the night was over with. So when the two of them got to the hotel Jon headed off in search for Colby. After talking to half the superstars he headed up the roof of the hotel when he was told Seth was. He pushed open the door and walked around. Colby was sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling, hood over his head. "Lopez, what the hell!"

"Go away Jon!" Colby yelled not moving from his spot,

"Why the hell did you break up with Joe?" Jon says ignoring him. He walked over to the ledge and sat next to him. "Do you have any idea what that did to him?" Colby didn't answer him. "Colby!" He yelled.

"Just leave me alone!" Colby yelled finally locking eyes with Jon.

Jon saw that Colby's eyes were puffy and red. He sighed and looked down at the chaos below then. "Does this have something to do with our storyline?"

Colby looked away from Jon and shrugged. "Maybe."

"God Lopez you're such and idiot!" Jon yells. "You're starting to act like those asses who ripped into you on Twitter. Those asses who fail to realize that this is all fake, for entertainment. In real life, you're my bother and no matter how dark they make our rivalry you always will be. I love you and so does Joe don't you see that?"

Colby wiped his face and looked over at Jon. "You know I never thought I'd hear those words fall from your lips."

Jon couldn't help but smile when Colby did, it was the first time he's seen it since the shield ended. "I'm not trying to tell you what do here, I mean it's your life to do what you want but just think about this. Do you really want to lose Joe?"

"I just need some time to think." Colby says. "Just give me that, okay."

Jon nodded. "That's fair." They sat in silence a few minutes before raindrops started to fall. The two of them got up and walked back inside. When Colby sat on the steps he walked and stood in front of him. "Can you do something for me?"

Colby nodded. "Sure."

"Don't feel bad about getting this title push." Jon says. "Like I said we're more then just friends, we're brothers and no matter what happens we'll always be there for you. I know that Seth Rollins is going to be a great champion one day and I'll be right there to cheer you on, no matter what the storyline is."

Colby smiled. "Thanks Jon."

"Alright then I'll leave you alone for now, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left Colby sitting on the steps and went back to his room. When he got there he saw that Joe was sitting outside on the balcony. He walked over and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Joe replied. "What happened to you?"

Jon shrugged. "I just had something to take care of." He leans on the bar. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright." Joe replied. "I'm not going to just sit here and give up though, I'm going to fight tooth and nail to get Colby back."

Jon smiled. "I know that you will."

**...**

Colby entered his room and went right over to his bag. He pulled out a heating pad, removed his shirt, laid belly first on the bed and wrapped the heating pad around the lower half of his back. Ever since the MITB latter match his back has been killing him. He buried his face in the pillow and started to slowly drift off to sleep when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Pulling it out he saw Joe's name flashing, he chewed on his bottom lip while his finger hovered over the buttons but he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. When the ringing stopped he sat the phone on the pillow next to him and laid his head back down.

**...**

Joe lowered the phone from his ear and sighed. Looking back into the room he saw Jon asleep. He started going through his phone, looking at all the pictures of him and Colby. Mostly all of them were taken before the shield split and only a couple were from after. His relationship with Colby was everything to him and he was going to do whatever it took to show Colby how much he means to him.

**...**

Joe woke up the next morning around three o'clock in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. He laid awake in the bed thinking and wondering what Colby was doing at this moment. He looked over at dean who was still dead to the world and gout out of the bed. He knew that he should wait for Colby to come to him but he couldn't wait anymore, he had to see Colby. So he took a quick shower and left the room. When he reached Colby's door he stood there staring at it before reaching up and knocking on the door. Moments later it opened and Colby appears in only boxers and a T-shirt. "Hey Colby."

"Joe." Colby says wiping his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's early but I couldn't stand the way we left things between us." Joe says. "I know you are probably tired and don't want to deal with me right now but can we talk, please. I promise that I won't try anything, I just want to talk to you."

Colby stepped to the side and allowed Joe to enter the room. As much as he tried to deny it he wanted to see Joe, needed to see him. He closed the door and leans against it while Joe stood in front of him. He only stood a few feet away and his hands rested in his pocket. He wanted to pour his heart out but as he opened his mouth nothing came out, lowered his head.

Joe saw and walked closer to his love, taking his hand in his own the two of them walked to the king size bed and sat down. He went to release Colby's hand but Colby tighten his grip on his own. He looked over at Colby to find him staring at the ground. "Colby?" Soft brown eyes connected with his grey ones and he sighed.

Colby rested his head on Joe's shoulder. "I'm sorry Joe, I'm so sorry."

**...**


	5. Chapter 5: Talking it out

**A/N Picking up right where the last chapter left off.**

Joe frowned a little. "What are you sorry for Colby?"

"For acting like this." Colby says. "I know that this is all a storyline but sometimes it gets to me and I don't really know how to react. Like when I got all those hateful threats and then when Dean was avoiding me, I just shut myself out. What I said to you before Joe, in the parking lot, you know that I didn't mean it right? I need you just as much as you need me, maybe even more." He looked away from Joe and at the floor. "You are the single most important person in my life and you mean more to me then that briefcase or the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." He moved away from Joe and started to get up but Joe wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him down on to his lap. "Joe." He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Colby look at me." Joe says and when Colby refused to he used his hand to lift his face to meet his own grey eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to let you go anywhere ether." He ran his fingers through Colby's hair and rested their heads together. "I'm sorry to say that you're stuck with us two toned."

Colby smiled. "I think that's something I can live with, so does that mean that you forgive me?"

Joe responded back pulling Colby into a kiss that quickly intensified and soon Joe found himself on his back with Colby on top of him. His hands sliding under Colby's shirt before pulling the tank top off and throwing it across the room. He moaned into Colby's mouth when he grounded down against him. Sitting up he pulled off his own shirt while Colby removed his jeans. Once they were both free from their clothes Joe flipped them over and latched onto his neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin. Suddenly they were both pulled from their intimate moment when someone started pounding on the door. "Are you kidding me!" He went to her up but Colby pulled him back down.

"Whoever it is they can wait." Colby whispered.

"Stop humping and open the door!" Jon yelled from outside.

Joe groaned and dropped his head on Colby's shoulder. "Fuck I'm going to murder him for this."

"It's okay we can finish this another time." When Joe got off of him he got dressed while Joe stayed on the bed, clearly upset. He walked to the door and opened it. "Jon, what can I do for you?"

"I brought food." Jon says walking into the room but he stopped when he saw Joe sitting on the bed. He looked back at Seth then smiled. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your little make up session?"

"Yeah you did so will you please go so we can continue our little session?" Joe says.

"Naw I think I'll stay here for a while." Jon says sitting the box of pizza on the bed. "Since it looks like my roommate has found another room to partake in I'm bored."

Joe smiled. "Fine you can stay but only because you brought pizza."

**...**

**Tuesday** **night** **in** **Canada** **after** **the** **taping** **of** **Friday** **night** **smack** **down. 7****-8-14****  
**

Colby was glad for once that he wasn't on smackdown. Joe was in the main event against Rusav in which he won by DQ. This week started off bad but Colby was feeling a lot better. He, Joe and Jon went back to sharing rooms and for the first time since the break up Colby felt like he had his friends again. He was sitting outside of the hotel by the pool, it was almost twelve thirty and he was far from tired. His eyes were closed as he laid back in the chair, he wore only swimming trunks. He cracked open his eyes when he heard his name being called. Looking back he saw Joe heading towards him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I could say the same this about you." Joe sat in the chair next to him. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself so late?"

Colby shrugged. "Couldn't sleep and Jon's loud snoring kept bothering me."

"Don't get mad but for a second I thought you were hiding from me again." Joe admitted looking down.

"Sorry." Colby says sitting up. "I just didn't want to wake you." He reached over and intertwined his fingers with Joe. "While you're out here do you want to go for a swim, the water is surprisingly hot."

"But I don't have any trunks." Joe says.

"Just were you're boxers." Colby says, "There's no one out here but us so it's not like anyone's going to see you." He watches as Joe stood and removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers on before he jumped into the pool. He for up and stood by the steps leading into the pool.

Joe came up from the water and growled. "Damn this water is freezing."

Colby smiled. "I know that's why I haven't been in yet."

Joe smiled. "So you're just going to let me freeze to death on my own or are you going to join me, maybe the two of us can warm this baby up."

Colby backed away before charging towards the pool and doing a cannonball. They were only in six feet of water so Colby walked over to where Joe stood and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's not that bad but I think it only warmed up because you're so hot."

Joe wrapped his arms around Colby's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Lopez."

Colby smiled against Joe's chest. "I love you too." He was about to lean in a kiss Joe but stopped when he heard a familiar voice yelling for them to get a room. He looked up and saw Jon leaning over the balcony staring down at them. "You know I'm starting to think that he's doing this on purpose." He says looking back at Joe.

"Don't worry I'm getting him back for this." Joe says. "But first can we get out of this water because my ass is freezing."

"I'm right behind you." Colby says following Joe out of the pool and back into the hotel. When they for back to their room on the third floor they found dean asleep on e far bed by the window. "Really?"

Joe just shook his head. "Come on, let's go shower before he wakes up again.

**...**

**Six** **days** **later** **they** **were** **in** **Richmond** **Virginia** **for** **Monday** **night** **raw.**

**7-14-14**

Fifteen minutes before Raw was set to begin and his stomach was in nots. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to do. He was sitting alone in the evolution's private locker locker room staring down at his bare hands. He looked towards the door when it opened and Jon walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Jon replied. He walked over and sat next to Colby. "So raw is about to start and I was told to come get you for our segment backstage."

"You mean where we're suppose to take you out." Colby says.

"Yeah." Jon sighed when Colby shook his head. "Come on you know me, you know I can take it."

"Yeah but I still don't like doing it too you." Colby says. "I just hope that you don't end up getting really hurt in the process."

"I'll be fine." Jon assured him. "Now get your ass up, we have a show to put on."

Once again Colby was letting those negative thoughts creep back in his head but he kept that to himself. Instead he silently followed Jon out of the locker room and to the place where Dean was going to be attacked at. 'Here we go again' He thought to himself.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to square one!

**A few weeks later**

**After raw 9-1-14**

Colby was lying face down on the table in the trainers room as they looked at his back. He didn't know what it was but as soon as he hit the table he knew that something was wrong. Minutes passed before he was informed that he wasn't seriously hurt but was going to be sore for a while. After the trainer left he stayed there on the bed with his eyes closed. The ice pack doing very little to ease the pain he was in. Suddenly he heard his phone vibrating and reached down to retrieve it from his bag. Pulling it out he saw Jon's name flashing on the screen and instantly pressed ignore before shoving it back into his pockets. He hasn't spoken to Jon since he drove his head through a pill of cinder blocks. Then he heard footsteps outside the door an looked over just in time to see the handle jingling, seconds later he heard Joe's voice asking him to open the door but he didn't move from his spot on the table. He knew Joe wouldn't go away until he opened the door but instead of getting up he turned away from the door.

"Come on Colby I just want to make sure that you're okay." Joe says. He's been worried about Colby ever since last week when he had to throw a cinder block at his face. Knocking once more he steppes back. "Colby I know that you can hear me in there." He says again but got no response. Resting his head on the door he sighed and started to walk away when he ran into Randy. "Sorry Randy."

"What's going on with you?" Asked Randy. "Is Colby still not talking to you?"

"No he's not and I don't know what to do." Joe says. "You're rooming with him tonight aren't you, can you make sure that he's okay?"

"Yeah." Randy waited until Joe disappeared around the corner before he walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Lopez open the door!" Moments of silence passed before he heard rustling on the other side and then he heard the lock click. Looking around he pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Colby was sitting up on the table and staring at him. "So you're just going to ignore them forever."

Colby sighed. "Was it hard for you when legacy went their separate ways."

Randy sighed and leans against the door. "At first it was but when I started getting pushed more then them they got a little upset. Cody and I are still cool but I don't really talk to Ted anymore."

"I heard that you two broke up." Coldly says.

"We did but that was for a whole nother reason." Randy says. "Cody and I were drifting apart long before we found out they were breaking up legacy and to be honest with you I was glad they did."

"I feel like this storyline is tearing us apart." Seth admitted. "Every time I see or even Jon's name I remember driving his head into those cinder blocks."

"You mean those fake cinder blocks?" Randy says.

"It doesn't matter if they were fake or not, he still could have gotten seriously hurt." Colby says. "I'm glad that he's away doing his movie right now so I won't have to face him but now they have me battling with Joe again. All of this is just so stupid."

"It's not stupid Colby, you should be happy about working with the top dogs and getting a title shot." Randy says.

"I know that but I hate that I had to take them down to do it." Colby admitted. "I'm really trying to get it through to myself that it's just a storyline but to me it's much more than that, it's my life, the people I love and I'm hurting them." He sighed. "I'm just tired of it."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck and decided to chance the subject. "So how's your back?"

"It's good." Colby says. "I'm all good for smackdown tomorrow so don't worry about me." He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. "Can we get out here now, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah." Randy walked over and picked up Colby's bag and before the two toned man could say anything he unlocked the door and walked out.

Colby hopped off the table and followed him out and down to the parking lot where a car was waiting for them. They drove in silence back to the hotel and slowly made this way inside. As they went up to their room Colby was glad that he didn't run into Joe. Entering the room he walked over to the bed by the window and sat down. He reached back and rubbed his back. "Have I ever told you that I really hate John?"

Randy smiled and sat his bag on the other bed. "Yeah so does everyone but I never get tired of hearing it." He grabbed the room key and headed back towards the door. "I have go pick something so I'll be back in a bit. Why don't you shower and try to relax, I'll tell the others not to bother you right now."

Colby smiled. "Thanks Randy." Never in a million years would he have thought that he and Randy would become such good friends. Ever since the shield split the two of them have gotten a lot closer, he trusted him. After gather a change of clothes he went to the bathroom to shower.

**...**

Joe was sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at his phone. Colby's name and picture was on the screen. He had calling Colby since leaving the arena but once again he was getting his voicemail. Strolling down his call list he stopped on Jon's number and called him. Jon answered on the second ring. "Hey Good, how's the movie going?"

"It's going good." Jon says. "It feels good to get away for a while. I've been watching though, that was intense last week."

"Don't remind me." Joe lays back on the bed. "Have you talks to Colby?"

"Not since the cinder block incident." Jon says. "I think that was the final straw with him. How are you holding up over there?"

"I don't know." Joe says. "I just wish that he would talk too me and I don't know if you heard but he asked to be moved again so he's now rooming with Randy." He looked towards the door when there was a knock. "Hang on." Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Randy come on in?"

"Tell Jon that I said hope his movie won't crap out." Randy says coming inside.

"Tell that smartass that I heard that." Jon says on the phone.

Joe smiled. "I'll call you back in a minute Jon." Hanging up the phone he turned to Randy. "Have you talked to Colby, is everything okay?"

Randy nodded. "He's okay just might be sore for a while but no serious damage, he'll be ready for smackdown tomorrow."

"That's a relief." Joe walked over to his gym back and took out a plastic bag with a few idems inside. "Can you give this to him when you go back, I would give it to him myself but he doesn't want to see me."

"Yeah sure." Randy says taking the bag from him. "What is it if you don't mind me asking?" He says looking through the bag.

Joe shrugged. "Just some stuff to make him feel better. Don't tell him that it's from me though, just tell him that you got it for him."

Randy nodded and got to his feet. "Alright." He headed for the door.

"Thanks for coming over." Joe says.

"No problem." Randy says leaving the room. Now he wasn't that much of a fan of Joe's but he cared too much for Colby to see him upset so he was going to do whatever it took to help. When he got back to his room Colby was just getting out of the showers. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Colby says sitting on the bed. "What's in the bag?"

Randy looked down at the bag then back at Colby. "I ran into Joe and he asked me to give this to you." He sat the bag next to Colby and grabbed his bag before silently going into the bathroom.

Colby stared at the closed door before reaching over and grabbing the bag. Looking inside he saw a heating pad and a small red velvet cake, his favorite. Taped to the container was a piece of paper that read I love you on it, Joe never ceased to amazing him. Taking the heading pad out of the box he opened it and prepared to wrap it around his waist, right in the spot where his back hurt the most. Once he was done he put his shirt back on, sat back against the bed and started eating the cake. Just then his phone started ringing again, picking up his phone he saw Jon's flashing and frowned. His finger hovered over the buttons again before pushing end. Setting the phone next to him he leans his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He just wanted it all to be over.

**...**

**The next day 9-2-14**

**Before the** **smackdown** **taping**

Colby was alone in the private locker room he shared with Randy and Kane. He was buttoning up his shirt when Kane walked in.

"Lopez, come on we'll be on soon." Kane says.

Colby nodded and grabbed his jacket before following Kane down to the entrance. As he neared the front entrance he passed a few other superstars Joe being one of them. They locked eyes briefly before he dropped his head and continued walking.

Leaning against the wall Joe watched as Colby walked away from him. He felt his eyes sting and wiped his face before the tears could fall. John must have noticed because he was now standing in front of him. "What?"

John placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright man."

"I'm fine." Roman snapped pushing John's hand away from him. He walked away from the group and over to where he was suppose to be making his entrance, Colby still on his mind. As the night went on Joe couldn't stop thinking about Colby and with every chance he got he tried to talk to Colby but just kept getting shut out. When it was finally time for the big five man tag team match he had he tried his best to rid his mind of Colby but he couldn't.

**...**

Later after smackdown was over he quickly made his way to Colby's locker room, determined to talk to him. When he pushed open the door he found Colby taking with Randy who sat across from him. Both immediately noticed him standing by the door.

Randy looked from Colby to Joe the got to his feet, bag in hand. "I'll um see you outside Colby."

Joe waited for him to go then closed the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hi." Colby says. "Thanks for sending me that stuff yesterday, it helped a lot."

Joe thought a minute before shaking his head and walking over to Colby. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." Colby reached into his bag and pulled out his dog tags. The dog tags that Joe gave to him, the dog tags that told him no matter what the three of them will always be together, will always be brothers. He looked over at Joe and held them out. "I thought that I could do this but I can't. I can't just sit here and pretend that everything's okay when it not because I'm emotionally drained. I love you more then anything and I love Jon but this is over. You, me and Jon I can't do it anymore, I'm sorry." Grabbing his bag he got up and left the locker room before Joe could say anything else. When he got outside he found Randy leaning against a blue mustang they rented out.

"Everything alright?" Randy asked unfolding his arms and pushing himself off the car.

"Yeah." Colby replied getting into the car. "Everything is perfect now, let's go."

Randy watched him closely, he could tell by looking at Colby something was seriously wrong but he didn't say anything. Instead he got into the drivers side and pulled away from the arena.

**...**

Joe was still in the locker room, his head resting against the wall and eyes closed. He didn't move when he heard the door open and close but when he opened his eyes he saw Hunter, COO, staring down at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you so bitchy, you won your match tonight didn't you so you should be happy." Hunter says.

"Screw you Hunter, you fucking ruined my life." Joe got to his feet and bumped pass Hunter and left the room. He knew that he was going to get in trouble by doing that but he was too upset to care about anything else. Jon was away filming his movie and now Colby didn't want to see him, he's never felt so alone in his life. When he got outside he spotted John and Sheamus talking by a car. The three of them were suppose to carpool to the hotel but he wasn't in the mood to be around anyone so he put his hood over his head, threw his bag over his shoulder and started walking back to the hotel.**  
**

**A/N Been forever I know but I kind of got distracted for a while. I haven't given up on this story if you're worried. I'll update as soon as I can. I'll have A new chapter for my other story A safe place either tomorrow or the day after for those who are still hooked on it.**


	7. Chapter 7: History and a new start

**A/N I know it's been forever and I apologize to all my followers but I have not given up on this story. I've kinda had writers block but I hope to have more soon. If you guys have any inputs you think would help feel free to let me know.**

**Set after summerslam**

**...**

Joe found himself sitting alone in his and Jon's locker room. He hasn't spoken to Colby outside the ring for nearly a year now. Leaning back he rested his head against the wall behind him. He truly missed Colby like crazy. He thought back on when they first met, back in NXT. Their first kiss, first time, first fight and first I love you's. Getting up he grabbed a towel, soap and headed to the showers. He spent about fifteen minutes in the showers before deciding to get out but as he entered the locker area Jon was going through his own bag. He silently went back over to his bag and started to get dressed.

Jon looked up at Joe and frowned. "Hey, you good?" Joe remains silent. "Joe?" The Samoan looked up but still remained silent. "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking about Colby and his huge win earlier." Joe sighs. "It's been nearly a year and still nothing." Joe says. "I've tried everything and I just don't know what to do anymore. Colby obviously wants nothing to do with me so maybe I should just give up and move on."

"You don't mean that?"

"Of course I don't mean that but what choice do I have!" Joe yelled. "I just...I don't know anymore."

"You can't just give up now man, especially after everything you've been through together." Jon says.

Joe sighed. "Can we not talk about this now. I'm tired and all I want to to do is shower and get back to the hotel. Try to get a little sleep before we fly out in the morning."

Dean watched his friend as he got dressed before grabbing his bag and heading to the showers.

...

It was around midnight when Colby emerged from his meeting with triple h and Stephanie. The halls were empty as he headed back to his private locker room. When he got there he found Randy laying on the bench with a towel over his head. He smiled. "What are you doing here?" The two of the had grown a lot closer in the past months.

"I thought you might want a ride back to the hotel." Randy smiled when he saw the titles in either of Seth's hands. "Congratulations kid, you've made his twice in one year and despite what happened in your match you deserved this." Seth remained silent. "And I'd enjoy the moment why you've got it. We all know that Cena's going to go whining to Vince about getting his title back so he'll no doubt be regaining it at night of champions. Speaking of Night of champions do you think you can pull double duty by defending both titles?"

"I'll be fine." Colby says. "I've heard Vince and Hunter talking about a rematch with Cena where he reclaims his title and then I lose the wwe title later that night to sting to set up my babyface run against Hunter. Nothing's set in stone but I most likely will lose both titles at Night of champions."

"Come on you have to admit, being the first ever superstar to hold both the WWE title and U.S title at the same time is a big fucking deal." He watched as Seth fidgeted. "It's okay to feel happy for yourself, you're on top of the world right now."

"Even if I am that doesn't make me feel any better." Colby sits up. "Come on let's get out of here."

Randy got up and grabbed both his and Colby's bag before heading out. Colby watched him for a second before grabbed his belts and following him out.

Back at the hotel Randy laid awake in the bed while Colby slept in the other bed when there was a light knock at the door. He glanced over at Colby before getting up to answer it."Moxley?" He says stepping out into the quiet halls. "It's almost three what are you doing up?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Jon replied. "Got a sec to talk?"

"I'm guessing this is about Colby." Randy says. "How's Joe holding up?"

Jon sighed. "He's given up all hope that Colby will ever talk to him again. I need your help to get them together. Joe needs Colby just as much as Colby needs him."

Randy smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "And what exactly did you have in mind because we can't exactly force him to do anything."

"That's not what I'm saying." Jon says. "I'm saying that maybe we lock them in a room together until they make up or at least talk. Yeah they might hate us for doing it but they need this, you know they do."

As much as Randy hate to admit it Jon was right. Colby hadn't been the same since the break up. "Alright Moxley, what do you have in mind?"

...

Joe shook his head as he watched Sting hold the wwe title above his head. He had heard rumors about Colby facing Sting at Night of champions but he never thought it would happen, especially to Colby. Turning away from the TV he started to pack his bag. He wasn't jealous of Colby, he just always thought that he would be the break out star. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he headed out of the arena and to the hotel they were staying at for the night. He was glad that Jon took care of everything so all he had to do was pick up his key. When he got to his room corhe noticed bags in the corner. He assumed they were Jon's but when something else caught his eye he frowned. Suddenly Colby emerged from the bathroom, clearly just getting out of the showers.

Colby stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. "Joe what are you doing...how'd you get in here?"

"Umm...this is the key they gave me downstairs." Joe says holding it up.

"It was probably a misunderstanding." Colby says.

"If it was I wouldn't know, Jon text me that he took care of everything and all I had to do was pick up the key. He said that he had to do something and he'd be back later."

Colby nodded. "Randy said the same thing."

They stood in silence and he noticed how uncomfortable Colby looked, he sighed before turning to leave.

Colby watched him and shouted for him to wait before he could stop himself. Joe turned back around to face him. "You don't have to leave, if you want you can stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Colby nodded. "Yeah...I'm just gonna get dressed." Grabbing his bag he went back in th bathroom before grabbing his phone that was resting on the sink. He sent Randy a quick text before getting dressed.

...

Randy smiled when he read the text Colby had sent him. "Colby says that he's going to kill me." He looked over and Jon who was also looking at his phone. "Do you really think this will help?"

"Yeah I do." Dean sat his phone down and turned to face Randy. "Thanks though, for going through with this."

"No problem, I care about Colby just as much as you do." Randy says sitting up. "He's trying to be happy for himself but I think that day still haunts him. The fact that he got a huge push while you and Joe got pushed to the back kills him. I've tried talking to him about it but it just doesn't seem to get through."

"Well maybe Joe can or I swear to God I'm going to lose my mind." Jon says.

...

There was so much that Colby wanted to say to Joe but after all the time he's spent avoiding him he didn't know where to start. He looked away from the TV at Joe who stood outside leaning over the balcony. The two hadn't spoken to eachother since he told Joe that he could stay and he's been outside the entire time. Taking a deep breath he got up and stepped outside. "Hey, are you going to stay out here all night?"

"I didn't think you wanted me in there with you." Joe says. "Figured I'd stay out here until you fell asleep."

Colby leans against the wall, hands behind his back. "How have you been?"

Joe turned around and looked at Colby. "It's been nearly a year Colby, how do you think I'm doing?!" Colby ducked his head and he sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to yell."

"It's okay."

Joe sighed. "So first ever Wwe World Heavyweight United States Champion, that's pretty awesome."

Colby shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. "If you say so."

Roman smiled. "Come on you have to admit that it is pretty awesome." The two-toned man looked down. "It's okay to be happy for yourself. Everybody can't have the luxury of the being the poster boy. Our time will come but now it's time for you to prove all those naysayers wrong. You've been one hell of a champion Colby and you deserve it."

Colby smiled. "Randy said the same thing to me earlier." He slowly looked up to find Joe now standing inches in front of him. "Joe?"

"Why can't we go back to how we were in NXT. How we loved facing eachother in the ring and never let anything affect our relationship. No matter how big the challenge was it was always you and me. You have no idea how hard these months have been for me. Seeing you and not being able to be close to you, not being able to be with you. We were rivals in NXT but nothing changed between us."

"It was different back then." Colby says. "It never got this physical between the three of us, it never got this personal and I know I've said it before but what I did to you kills me every time I see it or hear anyone talk about it.

Joe nodded and took a few steps closer to Colby. "I know but you know us, there's nothing that could tear us apart." Finally reaching Seth he reached down and intertwined their fingers. "You're stuck with us, with me."

Colby looked up at Joe as the Samoan moved impossibly closer to him. "I've really missed you Joe."

Joe smiled. "Me too."

Eyes slipping shut as their lips touched. He didn't hesitate as he arms wrapped around the larger males neck. Joe pressed Colby against the door as their kiss intensified. Colby melted in Joe's arms before burying his face in the crook of Joe's neck, arms wrapping tightly around him.

Colby wiped his face, not realizing that he was crying. "So what now, I don't know how to go back to the way things were."

Joe shrugged. "We'll figure it out, take it slow."

Colby nodded. "Remind me to thank Jon and Randy after I kick they're asses."

...

The next night after raw went off the air Colby was making his way backstage when he was approached by Randy. "Hey, missed you out there."

"Yeah, so it's official then." Randy says. "Seth Rollins will defend both titles at night of champions?"

"Saw it coming." Colby sighed. "Doesn't matter though, I'm going to go out there and put on performance that no one will ever forget." Colby stayed silent and followed Randy down the hall. He would never say it out loud but a part of him was going to miss the gold around his waist come night of champions.

**...**

**Coming up Jon and Colby finally talk back at the hotel and Joe gives Colby back something that rightfully belongs to him. It will pick up right where this one left off back at the hotel. Thanks for reading and I'll have more for you soon.**


End file.
